Generally, various lamps that provide driving intention and information regarding a vehicle to other vehicles when the vehicle is driven at night (e.g., during poor lighting conditions) or the vehicle is driven in an area in which the surrounding environment is dark, for example, numerous lamps such as a stop lamp (R/L), a turn signal lamp (R/L), a tail lamp (R/L), a rear marker lamp (R/L), a back up lamp (R/L), and license plate number lamps are mounted within the vehicle, to inform drivers of other vehicles and pedestrians of the driving intention of the subject vehicle through each independent function of the lamps. Accordingly, to flicker various types of lamps mounted within the vehicle, wirings which connect each lamp may be connected to a multi-function switch and connected to a cluster for instructing information regarding the flickering of the lamps.
When the disconnection of the lamps occurs, the related art confirms whether the lamps are disconnected based on an input generated in the multi-function switch which is the lamp control switch after the vehicle starts. As a result, the related art has a problem in that the disconnection of the lamps may be confirmed only when a power supply of the multi-function switch is turned on.